


oh, honey of my mind, do you know?

by ayushi_writes



Series: the murphys and their lack of impulse control (it turns out okay in the end) [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, GIRLS THAT LOVE GIRLS, Gay, M/M, THE MURPHY SIBLINGS PAINTING THEIR NAILS TOGETHER, Theyre gay, WE'RE BEAUTIFUL BY E, alana has high functioning anxiety, connor is kinda soft, fuck it, holy shit, its gay, lowkey my love letter to woc, more murphy siblings content to come folks, pan zoe + wlw alana, soft connor, that's not really present in the fic its just important to me a lot, zoe ranting abt alana is me ranting abt kristolyn lloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayushi_writes/pseuds/ayushi_writes
Summary: "Zoe laid her head back, closing her eyes and humming. 'She's just— wow.'"zoe is Very Verbally Gay, connor gets revenge, and alana's all outta breathg a l a x y g a l skinda sequel to previous tree bros fic in this series which you can readhere!!





	oh, honey of my mind, do you know?

**Author's Note:**

> i was just thinking about how gay i am for my Galaxy Gals
> 
> nd nail polish struggles
> 
> also kristolyn lloyd is THIRTY MCFREAKING TWO BLACK DONT FUCKIN CRACK YALL 
> 
> title is from housefull 2 almost 
> 
> zoe talking about girls is me talking about girls by e 
> 
> someone teach me ow to embed links

Zoe was sprawled across Connor's bed, waving her hands in the air as her brother sat cross-legged on the floor, brushing matte polish over his nails with dead-set focus. 

"I'm never doing sparkles again, oh my _god,_ they take for _ever_ to dry," Zoe whined, giving up on manual drying and flopping her arms back down on the mattress.

"That's what you get for not coming to the dark side."

"Fuck you, there are more options than fifty shades of black and I'm going to use them."

Connor shrugged. "Your loss."

Comfortable silence. And, out of nowhere, Connor casually said, "So, you asked Alana out yet?"

Zoe's response was immediate and frankly unsurprising. Seemingly choking on air, she flung her arms up to save her nails as her precarious position on the bed resulted in her crashing to the floor in a heap. "Wha— who? Alana Jamila Beck? That nerd? Who is she?"

"Don't you try to meme your way out of this one, _Zozee."_ Zoe rolled her eyes at the old nickname as she pushed herself off the ground and dropped back onto Connor's bed, her hair hanging over the edge. "I've known you were pan since you sent me that stupid baking pun on snapchat—"

"That was for Jenna, and it was in _confidence_ —"

"—and you literally write gay ass poetry about her in your journal—"

"How the— you aren't supposed to read that!"

"You left it open on your desk. Don't worry, I only got to the 'starlight on her lashes' part before running out to vomit."

_"Connor!"_

He finally put down the bottle, looking up to her with a surprisingly not-mocking look on his face. "Listen, I'm not here to drag you for your social media habits or personal writing— wasn't half bad, actually— I've been around you my whole life, Zo. I can see when something, some _one_ makes you happy." Connor's shoulders hunched in a little. 

"I— I wanna help you be happy. For once. It's the. Well. Least I could do."

She knew, without looking, the expression on his face— the regret he'd carry for the rest of his life. The same expression when he knew it was his brain pushing him towards the agitation and the overreactions. When he remembered how he'd hurt her, them, himself.

"Con, listen—"

"So! You're going to tell me about how fuckin' whipped you are for her." Connor's voice was too bright, too strained, with a touch of something else. Zoe wanted to push back, talk about Connor for once, but he held firm, nodding at her to go on. She thought she saw him motioning somewhere else, but then, that could be him trying the astonishingly ineffective hand-waving drying technique.

Zoe laid her head back, closing her eyes and humming. "She's just— wow.

"She's so passionate about whatever she puts her mind to, and she never half-asses anything, and just watching her talk about her projects is, like, magical." She sighed a disgustingly lovelorn sigh. "And if you've ever seen her with kids, she's so good with them, Connor, even Andrea and Isabella call her Auntie Alana— and they let her play with their demon guinea pig, and even _he_ loves her. I mean, how can you _not?_ Her skin— it literally glows in the sun, did you know that? And her hair— ugh, it's always so intricate, and— _and—_ " Zoe made a sound akin to a verbal keyboard smash. "That patch of pink on her lips, I wanna kiss it, like, a lot. I just. Wanna kiss her face off. Fuck, I'm so _gay_..." She trailed off.

"Mhm."

"What?" Zoe finally sat up to face Connor.

He was smiling ear-to-ear. Genuinely happy, but also... "I was just thinking about how revenge is a dish best served cold."

Like in a horror movie, Zoe's head slowly swiveled towards the door and. Alana Jamila Beck, That Nerd, was standing there, looking stunned and holding a plate of brownies Cynthia must've sent upstairs with her.

Zoe chuckled weakly. "Exactly. Um. Exactly how much of that did you hear?" 

Before Zoe could think, Connor had shoved them out of his door and towards Zoe's room. "There is no chance in hell that I'm gonna leave you two in my room to defile with your gayness."

"Connor. You're gay."

If there was a human way to make the Lenny face, Connor was doing it right now. "And you can ask Evan how _that_ defilement went."

"Jesus Chri— I did _not_ need to know that you sick fuck!" Zoe yelled after him as he closed the door in her face. 

All of a sudden, Alana was tugging her towards her own room, and— when did their hands become intertwined? 

"Alana, listen, um, well, that probably was kind of a bit of a surprise, but—"

Alana kicked Zoe's door shut and turned to face her, and (not) for the first time, Zoe could study up close the faint flush behind her dark skin, her wide brown-black eyes, and her lips, which were— tugging up into a smile?

"I confess that I've— well, seen you as more than an _acquaintance_ for a while now, Zoe." Alana sounded breathless, but judging from the look on her face, it seemed to be from exhilaration. "And— I've never considered, well, looking at my laundry list of character flaws, that—"

"Hey." Zoe, finally gaining back her voice, let out a gentle laugh. "You're golden, Alana. Neither of us are perfect and— god this is so cheesy— but _everything_ about you is what draws me in." There was a buzzing in her fingertips, but warm and comforting. 

_Something that sparked with hope._

"Zoe, I. I wouldn't mind kissing your face off either." Alana looked like she was about to bury her face in her hands.

_Something that sparked with promise._

Zoe was 98% sure the next thing to come out of her mouth would either be unforgivably teen rom-com or utterly incoherent. So, she did the next best thing.

Evidently, Alana had the same idea. Their noses bumped, and they both giggled, and Zoe could die right here, right now, drowning in that sunshine smile.

But that would mean she wouldn't get to press her lips against Alana's and— fuck. They were as damn soft and pillowy as they looked. ~~Who Gave Her The Right~~

Both pulled back at the same time, grinning like idiots at each other. Alana broke the soft silence first.

"Is lack of spatial awareness and spontaneous love confessions a Murphy thing?"

"Oh, my god." Zoe dropped her head down to Alana's shoulder, trying to not laugh, and looked up again. "No, but probably falling for cute anxious gays is."

"Damn. Smooth like chunky peanut butter."

"You know I'm irresistible."

"....It's more likely than you think."

**Author's Note:**

> zoes position on the bed??? everywhere and nowhere
> 
> could be gayer
> 
> i did the thing where ppl put in zoe/alana as a tag when its actually like just one line ~~i've done this~~ but oh how the turntables
> 
> did i mention alana has high functioning anxiety
> 
> i just deadass slapped a mosquito on my wrist
> 
> please comment!!!!! can u Imagine someone liking ur word vomit enough to tell u w words of their own!!! holy shit!!!


End file.
